User talk:Mcharshy
Welcome Hi, welcome to World of Cars Online Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Nerds page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Sure will ill help out. I was editing this wiki but got bored from no one else editting. But now we got some people working on it so ill be working double time. achiement thing Acheivements would be cool, i'd like it would push me more to post more often Nifty Cleanratchet 18:20, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Yea Ive been starting to pick up my pace since the whole badge thing. And yea this gonna bee huge Nifty Cleanratchet 14:28, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Founder Yes i am a founder, been playing ever since the test track. Thats wherre i got my stripes. As soon as i get my laptop back from wherre its getting fixed i cans tart adding pics. Founder Yes i am a founder, been playing ever since the test track. Thats wherre i got my stripes. As soon as i get my laptop back from wherre its getting fixed i cans tart adding pics. Founder stuff Well thats cool i also hava choice between two rims and tiresbecause i was a founder, people always think im sponsored. :D Nifty Cleanratchet 12:02, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Club Penguin Hi there! If you like World of Cars Online you would love Club Penguin!Join here! Club Penguin Dodo8My talk page 13:08, October 10, 2010 (UTC) ok Ok.I would like this.But i don't know if i can visit the wiki this week.Im going with my class in a holiday.Also I'm not from USA.I accept,anyway.Dodo8My talk page 07:51, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, im back though Sorry 'bout my slight vacation. Schools been a hassle, and i have'nt really founnd time. But i'll push harder to help out Nifty Cleanratchet 11:12, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Hey! I'm Ranked 1 at edit points.I have 310 points. Can you give me admin powers? I will add more pages and i'l visit the wiki everyday! Please Dodo8My talk page 08:34, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Ha? Well...I don't know sorry.I've never had 'powers'.Can you teach me how to use it?Dodo8My talk page 09:04, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks very much! I won't dissapoint you!Dodo8My talk page 15:35, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Angry What you done? The twitter on main page should be twitter not youtube!You've ruined the template,now I need to copy it again from Club Penguin Wiki,but it seems they have tehnical problems! Also,are you Indian? Dodo8My talk page 15:52, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Well Well the Wiki has some script problems.I'm making good templates but the script is annoying the template will be too big on the page,or will be under letters of the article! Also I'm from Romania in Est Europe! How is your country?Dodo8My talk page 07:48, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Romania Well,as you said it's normal.Our roads aren't dirty but are broken,some of them have holes.It isn't really bad,but our President and other are crazy.I mean really crazy,no joke.They are the stupid mens I've ever seen! Our currency is Lei (Lions!).1 Euro means one 4,26 Leu (very expensive).Many peoples from comune (very very small citys,just houses,no buildings) are poor.I live in a town near Bucharest,our Country capital.We aren't poor but our house is small,but im not poor,my room actually look very well and is painted orange. Also we have beautiful forests. Here is are some images: Our national Anthem: Original verses in Romanian Romania's national anthem has eleven verses. In vocal performances it is usually sang verses 1, 2, 4, and 11 (the official shortened vocal version, according to the law). Dodo8My talk page 10:30, January 15, 2011 (UTC) RE Hey,Mcharshy!I was at a friend's house Sunday.We can meet next sunday,I'll tell you the time friday.As PST (Penguin Time) Dodo8My talk page 15:57, January 24, 2011 (UTC) MEET I don't know my gmt.But here is the date:Sunday - 12:30 (UTC) Dodo8My talk page 14:48, January 25, 2011 (UTC) RE:BTW I find out that you are indian from our Wiki Youtube channel. SO WE WILL MEET SUNDAY AT 13:00 (YOUR TIME) Dodo8My talk page 17:05, January 25, 2011 (UTC) IMPORTANT I THINK I'VE CALCULATE WRONG! IF YOU ARE ONLINE PLEASE SEND ME A MESSAGE! Dodo8My talk page 09:44, January 30, 2011 (UTC) ok im online now.Alignment,town.Dodo8My talk page 09:50, January 31, 2011 (UTC) my puffles.wait a sec.FROZEN TOWN,ME DODO ****1,you?Dodo8My talk page 10:17, January 31, 2011 (UTC) gtg bye!Dodo8My talk page 10:27, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Remove It isn't right.It too big and the background looks too black.You need to change it.Tell me how,i'll care about it.And also should be smaller.Dodo8My talk page 17:11, February 28, 2011 (UTC) RE Also,the background should be changed too.Tell me how,I am little experiencing in administrator things.Dodo8My talk page 15:01, March 1, 2011 (UTC) UPDATE: I fixed the Youtube and Tweeter,but now i need to put it the first template from Main Page and when saving there's space between the page name and the first template,or if i put it the last you can't see it! Nominee You are a nominee at a Car of the Month,along me and Icycubed.Vote please,read the rules before :).I've also made a template for the main page.The World of Cars Online Wiki:Car of the MonthDodo8My talk page 08:56, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Happy birthday Happy Birthday,and tanks for voting me!My birthday is on 10th May.Dodo8My talk page 17:26, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Hi I'm Dr. Chopdeal! new user is rude ,is adding false information and spamming.you can't make him administrator,you are doing this because you want more users on the wiki but that can't be good.We will discuss his block.Dodo8My talk page 17:34, March 21, 2011 (UTC) SOMEONE'S IMPERSONATING ME! Yesterday I edited RE:Hey and it was saying what I said but today, I think Dodo8 is trying to make me get fired. Please trust me! Can you make a filter that needs you to type your real signature before you edit something? Thanks! Dr. Chopdeal 01:49, March 25, 2011 (UTC)Dr. Chopdeal :D re.to.you hi im viceroy wheelcover mssheil81 thats me i like you XD im the guy who is has a sponsor team Request for help Hi Mcharshy. Good work on categorizing those pages. Just so you know, a line of fire that goes across the whole header area will appear "behind" the logo, as the logo is essentially displayed on top of that area. If that's OK with you, let me know and I'll get started. Also, do you want the fire line to have a transparent background (to show the white of the header) or do you want it to have a black background similar to the main background image? Message me back with details, and I'll get started. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 19:41, May 10, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for the feedback. Today was crazy busy. I'll start on the fire line tomorrow morning and follow up with you then. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 23:57, May 16, 2011 (UTC) ::If you don't see the fire line I added to the bottom of the global header, clear your browser cache using Ctrl+F5. The location isn't exactly where you described, but it's very close. The reason you run into problems when trying to put an image at the top of the area you wanted (the area between the global header and navigation menus/buttons) is that the height of that area changes depending on if you're (logged in) viewing the main page or viewing any other page. When you're viewing a regular page logged in, there is no banner ad there, so you see a shorter version of that area. When you view the main page (or any page is you're logged out/unregistered), you see a taller version of that area because the ad is displayed. So if, for example, you set the thin fire line to appear just under the global header when viewing the main page (logged in), you would not see it on any other page. Conversely, if you see the fire line to appear just under the global header on regular pages, you would not see it on the main page. So putting the fire line on the bottom of the global header itself ensures that it will be visible on every page, regardless of whether you're logged in or not. ::I hope that made sense, and I hope you like the solution I came up with. If not, you can simply undo the edit I made to MediaWiki:Wikia.css. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 18:28, May 17, 2011 (UTC) :::Great! I'm glad you like it. :') JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 15:05, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hello ,McHarshy.I was busy with the school.I didn't had time fot this wiki.Contact me.I'll see you soon.Dodo8My talk page 08:14, May 18, 2011 (UTC) School Well, in my country the school ends on June 15 or a few days earlier,ans starts around September 15.I like the new wiki style, ans I see you have new users.Now we need to have better pages ,few more users and I think it will be great.See you soon! By the way,I just finished Monday the these (the most important test) for Romanian I think I'll take note 8-9,next week we have the these for Maths,I will prbably take 9.50-10,me and a girl are the best in our class at maths.Dodo8My talk page 15:12, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Hey,we're there any parties, I had much time playing but I forgot about world of cars.And I wasn't that busy with the school but since I had to reinstall my computer I didn't visited the wiki too much. School Thanks,Mcharshy.I just finished the test yesterday.I'm sad.I was wrong at a subject,and I think my results will be 8.50.Maybe out teacher will give me better result,because i already said i'm her favorite.I already had five notes of ten.But anyway,it's good if she gives me a 9.How about you?Dodo8My talk page 06:38, May 25, 2011 (UTC) UPDATE: By saying notes, I mean my results.I wasn't sure how it's called.We have something similar with Social Studies,I've got 4.00 :).Then our teacher put me to say the homework and I've got 7.00. Hello, Mcharshy. I just raced on Motor Speedway of the South and got 1,000,001 points. I saw your comment on my page. You know, there are some characters who appear in the first movie, second movie, and in the game all together. For example, Lightning McQueen appears in the first movie, but he also appears in the second movie and in the game. Same for Mater and a lot of other characters. Great News! Hi, Mcharshy! This is Lukwisnie, and I have some great news! I am now on top of the World of Cars Online Wiki ranking! Hello Hello.It's me,Dodo.How are you?Well,I think you know that I'm not active anymore on this wiki (and other wikis at all).This wiki has too few users.I don't think we will see soon on this wiki.I will make the user who is Ranked #1,who has more points than me a Moderator.Contact me. UPDATE:How I make someone a admin? I didn't said i'm going to make another account,and I said that Lukwinse should be a admin.I wanted to give him powers already but i don't know how.And the school started for you? Mine just finished 2 weeks ago. Dodo8My talk page 09:49, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Let's Meet! I'll meet you on my second car Crash Mcracer at Tailgator Speedway on Axle! RE: Play button Hi Mcharshy. To do what you're trying to do would need a javascript hack, which is out of my area of expertise. An easy alternative would be to add a link to the navigation menu (Popular pages, Recent blog posts, etc.) that appears on every page. You could use whatever text you wanted, such as Play Now! and link it to that external page that launches the game. If you would like to do that and need help with it, leave a message on my talk page. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 23:02, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Signature Edit Hi Jet, I was wondering.. how do you get those awesome signatures? How do I add mine that you created for me? But still I followed the instructions, and nothing happened. DrChopdeal25 22:28, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hi, are you still active? I hope so. If so, please respond on my talk page. [[User:BobaFett12d| ' BobaFett12d ''']][[User Talk:BobaFett12d| Talk ]] - In Range. Take a Shot. 23:59, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ;) Sig Hey, I need a bit of help with my Sig. You see, I put all the formatting in a sub-page, but when I enter it into a page or a talkpage, later it shows up with all the coding and stuff. [[User:BobaFett12d| ' BobaFett12d ']][[User Talk:BobaFett12d| Talk ]] - In Range. Take a Shot. 01:19, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Okay. I noticed that your sig's formatting also goes out like this unlike some other wikis. Thanks. ;) [[User:BobaFett12d| ' BobaFett12d ']][[User Talk:BobaFett12d| Talk ]] - In Range. Take a Shot. 15:40, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Could we Meet? Hi Mcharshy. Could we try to meet tomorrow at say... 10:30 AM Central Time? I've tried to find you but I got a guy named Jet McWheeler instead. Expect a Black or Blue Car. [[User:BobaFett12d| ' BobaFett12d ']][[User Talk:BobaFett12d| Talk ]] - In Range. Take a Shot. 15:46, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Re: Sorry about being late. I'm on now. [[User:BobaFett12d| ' BobaFett12d ']][[User Talk:BobaFett12d| Talk ]] - In Range. Take a Shot. 17:13, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Hmm... What time is now for you? Or at least when I sent this message? It's 11:19 over here. [[User:BobaFett12d| ' BobaFett12d ']][[User Talk:BobaFett12d| Talk ]] - In Range. Take a Shot. 17:19, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Hi. Hey McHarshy. I haven't been here a long time, but I think I'm ready for this. Can I have Adminship? [[User:BobaFett12d| ' BobaFett12d ']][[User Talk:BobaFett12d| Talk ']] - ''In Range. Take a Shot. 02:10, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Funny Boy Can I become an admin? Funnyboy2963 13:14, October 15, 2011 (UTC) I think User Cars4ever is up to something... he keeps on deleting pages and editing pages and deleting information. If you could, please delete this user to prevent further damage to the wiki. Iopl3887.